1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for acquiring information from a server via a network. More particularly, the present invention relates to a technique for acquiring information which can be displayed in a language identical to a language of an application program in use. The present invention further relates to an information terminal device and a method for upgrading a program simply and flexibly and an upgraded program.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a search is made by using a browser screen, it is necessary to input a URL (Uniform Resource Locator) such as a company name, but it is hard to keep a URL such as a company name in mind.
In order to solve the above-mentioned problem, Jpn. Pat. KOKAI Publication No. 2001-23430 discloses methods of manually inputting a server name to a URL, and manually inputting a name configuring a combination of low-order displays of postal codes and addresses as a specific ID code which is generally known, and a telephone number as a URL file name.
In addition, Jpn. Pat. KOKAI Publication No. 10-171810 discloses determination of a target language from a domain name allocated to a host of a customer device. In more detail, there is described storing in advance a language corresponding to a last portion of domain information in a server and determining a language from a last element of domain information, i.e., from information which the customer device has stored in advance as a located country or types such as company, government, educational institute.
On the other hand, in many cases, a program running on a computer has additional functions prepared separately so that they can be added to that program as necessary. To use the additional functions, a user simply purchases a new version of that program and installs it into his or her own computer.
In such a case, the user can get a program which contains the additional functions by purchasing a recording medium, such as a CD-ROM, on which the program is recorded or by downloading the program into his or her computer via a communication line.